Birthday Gift
by Stargazer Snowmoon
Summary: Not all the gifts you will receive will make you happy. Practicing some angst. (one shot)


Today is her birthday. She hated her birthdays ever since her Dad started to ignore her after the death of her Mom. She tried to be the daughter that her father wanted her to be, but seemed that wasn't enough. So she tried finding her true purpose in life. Meeting people whom she can rely on. Finding friends that she will cherish. And a person who will love her as much as she will love him. Good thing that happened so soon. He was the best gift that God gave to her. He even managed to make believe that birthdays are important because without it , they wouldn't met each other. He love her even according to him she is weird, at least she is his weird. But for her now, birthdays are always the same. Many years may passed but memories of her birthdays will be forever the same even happy memories that she and that person shared. Her heart is in pieces just like when she was young. What a gift for her birthday now.

 _"Whoever you lose to or whatever in this world, remember that you are always winning over me."_ He hugged her while she cried in his chest.

 _"Even if you will not be the person you wanted to be, I will be the person to accept you for whatever you become because I love you so much."_ comforting her when she is down.

 _"I love you so much and i promise to stay with you till the my last breath. We will be together forever."_ his voice still lingering in her head.

She cried as she remember random memories that they shared together. She love him so much and that really hurting her. He promised the thing that he never should have made. And yet, she still love him.

* * *

She is currently waiting in his house, reading her book. Natsu just got home from running some errands. Lately, she felt that Natsu seemed a bit off.

"Natsu can we go now? I really want to give these books to Levy." She called him. It is very rare for Natsu to get late. When Natsu got out, he just stare at her.

"What? I am that breath taking that you can't tear your eyes from me?" She playfully said.

"Lucy, i think we should give each other space." Natsu said as he can't look straight at her eyes. She stopped reading her book.

"Well is that some part of your surprise for my birthday? Wow, Babe you really got me huh." She said smiling as she approached the man hugging him.

" I don't love you anymore." He said as Lucy can hear his voice is cracking. He hold her in her both shoulder breaking her from hugging him. She stared at him. She can see sadness in his eyes.

"Please don't say that. " she said shakily then she laughed. " It's my birthday and i'm not taking any prank at.." She fake laugh.

" I'm not joking." She can see that he is very serious.

"Natsu, why are so serious, come on we need to go to Fairy Tail right we made a reser-"

"I'm in love with someone." Natsu cutting her and telling directly in her face, looking straight in her eyes. It feels that someone slapped her then she let her tears fall. " I'm sorry,Lucy." She clenched her fist and she her hugged him again.

"Don't say that. If this is some joke cut it off. "She cried and sobbed in front of him. She felt really humiliated and pathetic. Natsu let her hugged him and she cried again. It felt like hours when she calm down.

" Am i not enough? Did i do that upset you? She cried loudly. Her chest really hurt. "Okay," breaking from the hug while stupid tears keep flowing, keeping her head down. " I have a last request." She covers the eyes of Natsu. "Do this as the last gift that i will receive from you. I'm sorry if i am being selfish again."

She sighed. "Please close your eyes until i leave in this place. I know that you hated see me crying." She smile bitterly with that she slipped out the engagement ring that Natsu gave her in their third year anniversary. She get the hand of Natsu giving back his ring. She looked at Natsu who closed his eyes.

" At this moment, i'm still confused you know. I can't wrap it all in my head." She smiled bitterly while staring at the face of her now ex- fiance. " I don't know why but make sure that you will love that girl whoever she is." She sobbed." Don't make her cry. And be sure that she will be the one you wanted to be with you." She saw tears flowing from Natsu's face and she wiped it with her hands. She slowly move back giving each other space. " Every single moment i spent with you made me happy. I will cherished it you for loving me no matter how it last." She cried again.

"Thank you for making me experienced all those craziest and happy moments with you." She forced to smile and she tiptoe and kiss his head. "and I love you Natsu." With that she left his house.

Natsu opened his eyes, tears blurring his vision. Staring at the figure that disappearing as she walk away from him and he opened his hand with a ring in it ,he cried hard. It was really hard for him to let her go. " I love you so much, Lucy."

* * *

An: Just practicing some angst..


End file.
